


Soulmates, Whether You Like It or Not

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cold, Crappity-Ass Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucifer being an ass, POV Third Person, Soulmates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tried to write smut accidentally wrote fluff, Wingy Thingy, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Satan, and he sure acts like it sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inconveniently Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just some crap I wrote, she's his human soulmate.

"Are you doing that?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing at him as she snuggled closer into his side, tucking herself under his proffered arm. 

"Doing what?" He responded, his eyes wide and his voice innocent. 

"It's freezing cold in here. And I could swear it just dropped at least ten degrees." Shivering, she folded her legs to her chest and allowed him to wrap his other arm around her. Even his normally cool body seemed warm in the frigid apartment. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She glared at him as he produced a blanket from midair and tucked them under it, forcing her even closer to him to fit under the small square of fabric. 

"What? You're cuddly and adorable when you get cold! Did you expect me not to exploit that? I am Lucifer." He pointed out. 

"You're lucky I'm too cold to kick your ass." She muttered, pressing her cheek into his chest. "The moment you cease to be a viable source of body heat, you are toast."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. "In the meantime, I might have a way to warm you up..."

"You're unbelievable."

“Just trying to help.” He smirked.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Angel?” He pointed to himself. “I can tell when you’re lying.”

“No sex for a month.” She grumbled, hugging his torso in a vain attempt to raise her body heat.

“As if you had the willpower to actually enforce that.” He scoffed.

“I’ll call Gabriel.”

“No you won’t.”

She sighed. He had called every bluff she made. This was the issue with having an archangel as a significant other, not only did he know her too well, he was more than willing to abuse his knowledge.

“Smart-ass. Don’t know why I put up with you.” she mumbled.

“Because I wouldn’t go away even if you didn’t put up with me. And the amazing sex.” He responded matter-of-factly, resting his chin on her head. "Speaking of amazing sex, I was serious about my offer."

"Screw you."

"If you say so."

He was answered with silence, but he could feel her body shake slightly as she struggled to hide laughter. He continued, sensing eventual victory. 

"Cause y'know, it would warm you up."

“You’re insufferable.” She retorted, burrowing deeper under the blanket.

He sighed. “Very well then.” His arms skimmed down her sides to where her feet were tucked under the blanket. Grimacing at her cold toes, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to her. She hummed thankfully, thinking he had given up. 

Her shriek pierced the air and clashed with his deep laughter as he yanked the cover off of her and held it up in the air, his arms fully extended. She reached for it, but fell almost six inches short. Desperately, she made to stand but was stopped when his other arm wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to his torso. As much as she wiggled, she couldn’t break free, so she eventually ceased movement.

The arctic air in the apartment was definitely his work, no broken thermostat would account for this level of penetrating cold. She shivered and looked up into his eyes, silently pleading for the return of her blanket. He grinned and shook his head.

“I’m the Devil, darlin’. I’m all about deals, you never get anything for free.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You want me to sell my soul for a quilt?”

“Not quite. I’ll give it to you for a kiss.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she raised an eyebrow. If she had learned one thing from her relationship with the archangel, it was that nothing was ever as simple as it seemed. Lucifer was the king of ulterior motives, practically the inventor of manipulation, and there was always a method to his madness. So when he offered something as simple as a kiss in exchange for her comfort, she was skeptical. 

"I'm offended, Y/N!" He pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

She hesitantly leaned towards him, and he puckered his lips playfully. Her lips met his and he kissed back enthusiastically. For a few seconds nothing happened and she relaxed, assuming he had just had no scheme for once. She should have known better.

The second he felt her body un-tense, he dropped the blanket on the sofa next to her and swept his other hand down to her thigh. Easily lifting her in his arms, he whirled about, pressing her against the back of the couch. She gasped at the sudden movement and her eyes shot open. She shifted back to break the kiss and investigate, but he simply inclined his head and maintained the contact. His hands moved to her hair and and he pressed his hips forward into hers. 

She exhaled sharply and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her resistance shattered under his touch and she melted, leaning into him and kissing back without a thought. The cold forgotten, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. He laughed and pulled back, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Insufferable?”

“Shut it.” She breathed, mashing her lips onto his again.

He responded readily, pushing her down so she lay on her back on the couch with her legs still wrapped around his waist. Her hands detached from his neck and fumbled at the buttons on his shirt. He growled in frustration and snapped his fingers, causing their clothes to disappear. The suddenness of cool air on her skin made her start and shudder, but his lips on her collarbone quickly relieved her of any discomfort.

She rocked her hips into his and he moaned, his entire body stiffening. Smirking at her effect, she repeated the maneuver and almost burst out laughing at his reaction. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Tease.”

She was in the about to retort when he reciprocated and she lost most of her brain function.

“Shit.”

“Not fun, is it?” He did it again and she bucked in response, simply trying to gain friction but succeeding in making Lucifer’s knees buckle as he almost collapsed on her, his weight supported only by his arms. The muscles in his biceps strained to keep his tall frame from crumpling onto her as he panted, his eyes squeezed closed. She squirmed under him.

“Lucifer.” The breathy emphasis on his name alone made his eyes shoot open and lock with hers. 

His pupils blew wide with lust and he thrust into her. 

She groaned in satisfaction and he hissed, ceasing his movement and giving them both time to adjust to the the sudden burst of sensation. Once they had gotten used to the feeling, he began a leisurely pace, amazed as he always was at how complete, how right this felt. 

She scratched lightly at his back, dragging her fingernails down his spine at an agonizingly slow speed. He arched his back and sped his movements. 

"God, you're beautiful, Lucifer."

He lived for his name on her lips, the way she said it as if her life depended on it, breathing it like a drowning man breathes oxygen. She had a multitude of pet names for him, the most used being "Luce", and he loved them all, but nothing compared to the way she said his real name, his full name, savoring it on her tongue and pouring reverence into the word. Lucifer, Lightbringer, when she said it, it sounded like a prayer again, instead of the evil thing humans had come to think of it as.  
His breath caught in his throat and his hips lost their rhythm, thrusting erratically, stronger than any human. 

"Lucifer."

Her whisper, combined with her fingers grazing over the small of his back sent him over the edge and his hips stuttered. He shouted and hurriedly clapped a hand over her eyes, allowing his true form to shine through as he reached his peak, spilling inside her. She climaxed simultaneously, her walls constricting when she peaked, grabbing his chest and lightly raking her nails down it. 

They collapsed next to each other, coming down from the high wrapped in each other's arms. She tentatively raised her eyes to look at his and found him contemplating her. He smiled and she grinned back, happiness illuminating her face. 

They shared a mutual amazement for each other’s eyes. He was newly astonished every time she looked at him as to how Y/E/C hers were. It didn’t seem possible that such a color could exist. He had lived millennia and never seen that exact shade anywhere else. She knew plenty of people with blue eyes, most were dull blue, or cloudy blue, none but his were that crystalline, icy cobalt that made her heart skip a beat.

They lay there, frozen for a heartbeat, trapped in each other’s gaze. She was startled out of her trance by his voice, low and husky.

“I love you.” His eyes reflected her adoration and lust, but there was something else, something not quite human. Unidentifiable, it glittered in the back of his eyes and left her feeling puzzled and faintly lonely, reminding her that she might never fully understand the being that was staring at her. It made her a little sad, but she had been forced to come to terms with the fact that her lover was not human, as much as he might appear so, and she’d probably never be able to catalogue all his expressions, experience all his moods, even entirely comprehend his essence.

“I love you too, Lucifer.”

He lay above her, studying the curve of her jaw and the vague pink tinge of her cheeks, striving to commit every detail of her face to memory. He never wanted to lose her, but it was something he lived in constant fear of. He had changed since meeting her, become more human, and that was another thing he was afraid of. He felt exposed, vulnerable. He couldn’t keep the normal rigid control over his emotions that had protected him before, during his Fall. He had spent centuries building a wall around himself, and this human had come along and torn it all down, leaving him defenseless against the potential for pain. She had no idea how much trust he placed in her every day. She held his heart in her hands and seemed to adore it unquestioningly, ignoring its obvious stains.

So they each stared at the other, not voicing their sentiments, wanting to leave the delicate moment unbroken.


	2. Adventures in Personal Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucifer needed his wings groomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Second chapter, really just more stuff I wrote. This is intended to be before they got together romantically, but after they met. At this point, he has mentioned the soulmate thing but she had no real concept of the term's meaning.

He was astonished at how quickly and unquestioningly she accepted him. She didn't seem to hate him for who or what he was, and that alone was a gift in and of itself, but even more shocking to him was the fact that to all outward appearances, she actually enjoyed having him there. He mistrusted this at first, assuming he had misinterpreted her feelings toward him, because what kind of a human could love the Devil?

However, no matter how many times he looked at her dreams, there was nothing but good thoughts of him. No matter how many times he appeared, pressing his finger to her head, her thoughts were only of surprise at his sudden presence. 

She took the news of the supernatural world remarkably well. In her words, "There are so many stories about it, I guess it just doesn't surprise me that some of 'em are true." 

However, she was unused to having a semi-permanent houseguest who could teleport and had very little sense of personal space. Lucifer didn't seem to understand why it made her jump when he suddenly materialized directly behind her. He also saw nothing wrong with waking her up at 2:00 in the morning because "Lake Michigan is pretty right now." 

He'd picked up the habit of dropping in on her at random times throughout the day, walking into the cafe where she worked or popping out unexpectedly from the produce aisle as she shopped. 

To his extreme annoyance, she seemed totally oblivious to his interest in her. She never saw the glares he threw at any man who dared look at her, she dismissed the arms draped about her waist as part of his personal space issues, and he frequently caught her wondering why he was bothering with her. 

It was irritating and baffling to him. How could she not see that he couldn't leave? She was made for him, she was his, and as much as he might deny it, a part him was hers as well. 

His emotions came to a head some months later. He was in the middle of his molting cycle, and the discomfort of having ungroomed, shedding wings was making him irritated and touchy. 

Y/N noticed this change in him, but brushed it off as a simple mood swing. But as his behavior became more unusual, she decided that she had to do something. 

"Luce?" She said one night as they sat in her living room. 

He looked up to meet her eyes, his sharper than she was used to. They seemed to almost blaze, turning their light blue into fire.

"What."

She flinched internally at his tone, but pushed on with grim resolve. 

"Well, you've been acting odd lately, kinda short and I was wondering why."

"It's nothing."

Y/N was ordinarily a very calm, quiet person. She had a lot of opinions but had learned early on in life that she had a sharp tongue and to stay out of trouble, she'd better hold it. Her internal remarks amused Lucifer no end, but she didn't know he read her mind. It took a lot to break her control, and his final denial of discomfort did it. 

"Bullshit."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said: bullshit, Lucifer. There is obviously something wrong, you've had a stick up your ass for a while now, and you won't let me help. So I call bullshit. What's actually wrong?"

His jaw dropped and he stared at her, astonished. Her mouth was set and her eyes determined, almost daring him to dismiss her again. He swallowed nervously. 

"It's my wings. I'm molting, and since none of my brothers or sisters are here, my wings are ungroomed. It's very uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me, Luce? I'll do it."

He shifted, looking anywhere but her eyes. "You can't."

"Whaddya mean?"

"An angel's wings are the most sensitive parts of their souls, a physical manifestation of their grace. They're only exposed to lovers and other angels, and even then, very rarely. To let another groom your wings is... intimate. I don't want you to take on something you aren't ready for."

She processed this for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I understand."

His heart felt heavier, as if he had been hoping for something and been turned down. 

"I mean, I shouldn't expect you to trust me with the 'most sensitive part of your soul'. It's okay. Sorry for prying."

His eyebrows raised. She was blaming herself? He grabbed her arm as she stood to go to bed, and anchored her to him. 

"You misunderstand, Y/N. I'd love you to, but I don't want you to feel that you have to."

Her smile returned. "Really? Wait here, I'm gonna get a stool." And she skipped from the room. He chuckled, hoping to hide his nervousness. What was he doing? Exposing his wings to a human could only end badly for him. He was considering backing out until she reentered the room, dragging a stool and beaming. Her smile was too intoxicating for him to destroy. He sat. 

"You should close your eyes. When I'm making my wings corporeal it'll expose my true form for a few seconds, and that might burn your eyes out..."

She blinked dazedly and then nodded, shutting her eyes. 

"Seriously though, don't peek. Your eyes are pretty, and I'd rather not see them melt."

She blushed but her eyes remained closed. 

He braced himself and stripped his shirt off, sitting down on the stool. Flexing his shoulders and grimacing in concentration, he willed his wings into their plane of existence. The apartment filled with light for a moment before dimming, and Y/N tentatively opened her eyes, one at a time. 

He braced himself for her verdict, the temperature in the apartment dropping a few degrees as his nervousness built. 

"Christ, Luce. They're beautiful."

His wingspan was enormous, the flight feathers on the tips brushed the wall, and he could only extend one at a time in the cramped space. Even molting as they were, the wings were stunning: pure white feathers faded gold in the tips, glowing in the dim light. There was a mother-of-pearl quality about them, their color shifted as they moved under the light, new tints exposing themselves with even the slightest movement. He shifted his weight and the motion through his wings cast fractals of light around the room.

The prisms of light sparkled across her face and played in her eyes. Her astounded expression pierced through his projected apathy and he smiled, flexing the shining appendages. 

"Can I touch them?" She whispered, unable to tear her eyes from the wings. 

"That's how you groom them."

She stepped forwards, her hands rising tentatively to stroke the feathers. They were silky and surprisingly cool, and slid easily under her hand. 

She walked to the end of the wing and began there. Before she started, she raised her gaze to Lucifer’s, asking for confirmation. He nodded and she bent her head over the appendage. As she looked closely she could see what poor condition the wing was in. There were loose feathers matted in with the others and many were bent or ruffled. 

She took a deep breath and began, pulling loose feathers out and straightening the battered ones, setting them back in place with the others. Her hands jerked back at the sound he made, a groaning sigh deep in his throat. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Luce! Did I hurt you? I'll stop."

He shook his head, his eyes closed. "No, it's just... my wings haven't been groomed in such a long time and I forgot how good it felt. Please keep going."

She eyed him doubtfully, bemused by the expression of ecstasy on his face. Shrugging, she put her hands back on his wing and lightly ran her fingernails through the feathers, smirking as he pressed into her touch and almost purred in satisfaction. 

Picking up where she had left off, Y/N resumed the grooming, smiling when her work was punctuated by his noises of fulfillment. She worked her way in from the wingtip, strewing feathers on the floor where she passed. 

After she'd gone over most of the wing, she neared where it met his shoulder blade. The feathers on the wing merged into shorter fluff covering the joint. She massaged it gently and giggled when he moaned and melted, his shoulders slumping and becoming utterly relaxed. 

She pressed softly on the tip of his wing, folding it in so there was room for him to extend the other. He cooperated readily. 

The sensation of her fingers running through his feathers was better than he had imagined. He supposed it was something akin to a combination of being high and getting a really good massage. From your soulmate. 

An hour later the floor was dusted in a layer of discarded feathers and Lucifer was a boneless, smiling mess. He didn't think he'd felt this good since being released from the Cage. He felt drunk, intoxicated with the feeling of her hands pulling at his wings. 

"And you're sure you're okay?"

He hummed in affirmation. 

"Godammit, Lucifer. You need to get up. You cannot be comfortable there and I need to go to bed, so zap off to wherever you sleep. Also, your wings are... everywhere. I can't get to my bedroom. Move."

It was true. When she finished, he'd collapsed face-first onto her sofa, his wings still protruding, the huge appendages limp, covering the majority of her living room. It was near impossible to move without getting a face full of plumage. 

"Up." She prodded his ribs with her foot. 

"Ngh, too comfortable. You'll just have to deal."

She rolled her eyes. "Luce, I have work tomorrow, I need to sleep. And to sleep I need to lay down. In a bed."

He dragged his head from the couch to glare at her from the eye that wasn't squashed into a pillow. "I'm comfortable. Be quiet."

"I need to sleep though!"

"Sleep here."

His hand darted up faster than humanly possible and seized her wrist, tugging her down onto the couch with him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. She laughed and tried to push him away and get up. His arms simply tightened, showing no signs of even noticing her shoves. 

"Nope. You're sleeping here now. Don' even try escaping. It won't work." He mumbled, snuggling her into him and smiling. 

She blushed furiously and resigned herself to a night on the couch with a (momentarily) very cuddly archangel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter, and it will pick up right where this one left off. More fluffy crap probably. Because I am incapable of writing anything that's not sickeningly fluffy. Seriously. I tried. As always, comments and criticism are extremely welcome.


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really had to happen at some point, it was just a matter of when and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up immediately after the last one left off. Warning: There is a hint of sexual harassment, nothing serious, just felt I should warn. Also, edited a bit hastily, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If it bothers you, comment and I'll fix it.

The light filtered through to her eyes in a very odd fashion, alerting her to her change of position. Lucifer was still asleep, his breathing heavy and slow. At some point in the night his wings had wrapped themselves around her. The morning light was sparking off them, creating the strange light effect she had noticed upon waking. 

Lucifer's arms were still pulling her into his chest, but his wings were providing the most pressure. They had enveloped her from behind and were lying loosely on top of her. Surprisingly heavy, they brushed up and down her as he breathed, the feathers caressing her skin. She shifted and attempted to rise, but the wings constricted and pulled her back down, Lucifer mumbling in his sleep.

Sighing, she wondered what to do. She had to get up, but she was evidently being used as the teddy-bear of an incredibly strong, very possessive archangel. There was no way she could pry his wings or arms off, he probably wouldn’t even notice if she tried. Additionally, waking him would probably result in a groggy, grumpy, incredibly strong, very possessive archangel.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, she decided. She currently knew of one sure way to get him to release her from his grip. She managed to maneuver her arm out of his embrace and twist it to a good position. Bracing herself to go while the going was good, she ran her hand down his wing, stroking the feathers and pulling gently, her fingernails scratching lightly. He shuddered and his wings went limp. She seized the opportunity and darted out from under them.

“Cheater.” he grumbled, not opening his eyes.

“Opportunist.” She responded.

She dressed quickly after showering and left the apartment, locking the door behind her and leaving the archangel to sleep. Greeting the people in the cafe, she apologized for her late arrival and set to work. She’d have to work late to cover her hours, and that meant missing the bus and walking home. She decided that it was worth it to see the blissed-out angel.

After the last few customers had left, Y/N wiped down the tables and put away the dishes for the next day. Locking up behind her, she stepped out into the darkened streets and began walking towards her apartment. Her route was unusually deserted that night, perhaps due to the light rain. She crossed paths with a few stragglers and a couple drunk partiers, but other than that she met nobody. As she turned the corner to the block her building was on, she noticed a few men lounging around outside of an empty liquor store. She walked faster, shifting her messenger bag over her shoulder and keeping her eyes on the sidewalk in front of her.

“Hey, love! C’mere!”

She ignored the slurred calling in lieu of hurrying on her way, cursing herself for not buying pepper-spray. One of the men stumbled to his feet, a bottle hanging loosely from his hand. He staggered towards her, quickly outpacing her on his longer legs.

“Hey, hey, hey. Why don’cha come over there with us and we’ll have some fun, huh?” He mumbled, his breath thick with alcohol as he leaned in too close.

“Thanks, but I really have to go, my friend is waiting for me at home, maybe some other time...” she stammered quickly, not meeting his eyes as she tried to skirt around him.

“Ah, c’mon hun, your friend’ll wait and we really wanna meet’cha.”

“No, no I really can’t.” She ducked under his arm and continued, but his sweaty hand closed on her wrist and tugged her back.

“I said, we really wanna meet’cha. Les’go.”

He yanked on her arm and turned away, dragging her in the direction of his friends, who were now catcalling and beckoning. She dug her heels in and grasped his wrist, attempting to pull it off of her. He spoke as he swung his head around to face her again.

“Stopit, sweetheart. You’re g’nna-” 

He ceased speaking as his drink-blurred gaze focused on the tall man standing directly behind her, smiling sweetly.

“If you don’t release her in the next three seconds, I will rip off your arm and beat you bloody with it.” He said, the smile never leaving his face, his tone cordial and calm.

“Lucifer.” She breathed in relief, the worry draining from her face.

Her complete and utter trust in him emboldened him further. He bent down and, exerting only the tiniest bit of effort, pulled the man’s hand from her wrist. He grinned pleasantly and flung it from him. Wiping his hand on his jeans as if the short contact had been distasteful, he turned his back on the drunk and examined Y/N. He raised an eyebrow, a silent question in his eyes. She nodded, assuring him that she was okay.

“Hey, buddy, I was talking to the lady.”

Fury sparked coldly in his blue eyes and the men shivered as the temperature of the street fell. Frost crept up the bottle in the drunk’s hand and he dropped it, staring at his hand in shock as Lucifer slowly pivoted on his heel.

“I decided when I saw you that I’d be gracious and not smite you like the vulgar, inferior piece of weak-minded vermin you are. I’m reconsidering. Dont. Test. Me.” The drunk nodded and backed away quickly, breaking into a run once he got a few yards away.

The archangel muttered something under his breath while watching the man’s retreat and Y/N looked at him. “What?” She asked.

“I said: Grade 5 ruptured spleen, or tapeworm. I can’t decide.” He responded absentmindedly, his eyes still fixed on the drunk.

She gasped. “Luce, don’t do that, he’s just some creep. He’s not worth the effort.” She appealed to his sense of superiority. “It’s beneath you.”

He tore his eyes from the rapidly disappearing man and stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Finally he spoke.

“This has gone on long enough. I’m done.”

“What’re you talking about, Luce? I don’t know-”

Her words were cut off by his lips as he leaned down, bending at the waist to meet her upturned face. Her eyes widened in shock and she stood stiffly for a few seconds. He pulled back awkwardly, rain running down his face. He was in the most pain he had felt since the Fall. His own, his soulmate had rejected him, how broken must he be that his soulmate could not bring herself to kiss him? Struggling to not show how much this hurt him, he was about to fly away when her voice stopped him.

“Lucifer.”

It was his turn to be surprised when her lips met his, her on tiptoe to reach his face. Startled out of his control, his wings burst into existence, flaring proudly to either side of him, easily extending about 13 feet in either direction. In the low light they exuded their own luminescence, glowing brighter as she leaned into the kiss. She was warm to his touch and tasted of peaches and sunshine. He bent again, allowing her to wrap her arms around him.

He lost track of time, of how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace. It didn’t seem to matter, she was kissing him, she wasn’t afraid or ashamed of him, she loved him. Everything else was secondary to the fact that she was moving in his arms, her lips were against him, and she was his.

Y/N registered that the rain was no longer falling on her, and broke the kiss to investigate. Tilting her head up, she discovered that Lucifer and she were standing in the protective cocoon of his wings. They enveloped her, nudging her back closer to him. She could hear the sound of the rain pattering against the gleaming feathers, But he nuzzled her neck insistently and the world melted except for him. 

"Mine." 

She pulled his face back to hers and laughed into his lips. He was cool against her and his lips were surprisingly soft, tasting like citrus. They reminded her of his feathers, the way they seemed to pull at her, encouraging her to touch more. She twined her hands through his hair, then moved them down his neck to his shoulders, eventually continuing down to where his wings met his back. She stroked the joints, knotting her hands into the feathers. 

She didn’t even realize that they were back in her apartment until he sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap. His mouth didn't leave hers.  
She straddled his lap, kneeling with a leg on either side as his hands tugged at the hem of her shirt. He could feel her smirk against his lips and he growled, flipping them so she was pressed against the headboard and he was on top of her. He pulled back and quickly stripped out of his shirt, pulling hers off too. Contemplating her for a second, he noted her eyes surreptitiously tracing his form and smiled wolfishly. Cocking an eyebrow, he leaned back to her, starting at her collarbone and kissing up her neck to the space just below her jaw. Her pulse beat under his lips and he nipped at the sensitive skin there.

Her sharp intake of breath only incensed him further. 

“Mine.” He breathed, marking her neck and moving further down.

“Mine.” Another mark, another sigh from Y/N.

“Mine.” 

“Stop it, Luce.” She murmured, swatting halfheartedly at him. He grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck, not lifting his head. She pulled them down and tugged weakly at his hair, a languid attempt to separate his lips from her neck. 

"What, this?" He asked innocently, sucking another mark on her collar bone. 

"Yes, that. You're leaving marks that I'm going to have to explain."

"I know. That's the point." He muttered into her skin. 

"Seriously, all my coworkers are gonna ask questions."

He gently bit her earlobe. "What, you mean you don't like it when I do this?" His breath ghosted over her ear, his voice barely audible. 

"I- no." She managed. 

"Can't lie to me, Y/N. I can feel your heartbeat speed up when I. Do. This." He punctuated each word with a nip. 

"Besides, the events of this evening make it abundantly clear to me that people can't tell by looking at you that you have been claimed. I'm simply remedying that. People need to know that you are mine."

On "mine" he brought his face back to hers, kissing her roughly as his hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair. Her hands ceased pushing at him and slid around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist at the same time. His hands wandered, skimming her neck to her shoulder and down her backbone. He clasped them around the small of her back and pulled her into him, curving her spine so she fit perfectly into his chest.

“I’m fairly sure I’ve told you this, Y/N, but you’re my soulmate.” She began to respond and he hushed her with a kiss. “Don’t interrupt.”

“I know what that term means to humans, some figurative, sycophantic drivel about ideal partners. It means something entirely different to angels. When God created us, he also created our human counterparts, meant for us to find and bond with. Without them we could never be truly whole. Ever wonder why none of those strings of ridiculous dates ‘clicked’? It’s because you were intended for me, and no other being could ever fully complement you. We were literally made to be together, and I’ve waited a long time, so I’ve had enough of this bullshit dancing around each other.”

He kissed her hungrily, his hands less gentle now, gripping her hips with inhuman strength. There would be bruises in the shape of his hands there the next morning. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and yanked down, pulling them off her legs. He snapped his fingers and his were gone as well.

"Little impatient, are we?" Y/N gasped. 

"I've been waiting for you for roughly 4.5 billion years. Yes, I'm a little impatient."

She allowed him to wrestle her into a good position on the worn bed. He lay over her, pinning her to it with his hips, his forearms braced on either side of her head. 

"You sure you want this?" He asked, doubt and uncertainty coloring his voice for the first time that evening. He was laying himself bare here, the most vulnerable he'd been in millennia. He wasn't even sure of what he'd do with himself if she said no. 

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look unsure to you?"

His pupils dilated with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I ended this badly, I'm just unbelievably bad at writing smut so I was like "OOH NOVEL IDEA LET'S NOT." Sorry. Also, more stuff about wings because I love writing about angel wings, like I might just do a few describing them. I have one more segment after this, so if people are still interested after that, I'll take requests or something. Comments and criticism are as welcome as always. Thanks!


	4. Cold Is The New Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just domestic fluff. No warnings, just Lucifer being a little shit. Much shorter than the other chapters.

Angels didn’t need to sleep. It was nice to do it, and it undeniably helped them rejuvenate, but it wasn’t strictly necessary. Tonight was one of the first nights since meeting Y/N that Lucifer decided not to sleep, opting to instead watch the girl in his arms. 

The feeling of losing control, of simply drifting away had unnerved him before he met her, made him feel vulnerable. However, when he slept next to her it no longer felt like losing control, like letting go of the steering wheel of a car. It felt like giving up control, handing the steering wheel off to somebody else, trusting them to keep him alive. 

He came to look forward to falling asleep next to her. She didn’t actually know he did it, she had invited him to stay the night but he had always declined, not wanting her to feel obligated. However, the temptation had been there and he had eventually given in, materializing in her room and lying down next to her. She hadn’t even woken when he draped his arm over her, only stirred vaguely and readjusted so her back was flush to his chest.

He’d happily fallen asleep with the feeling of her warm body next to his. He woke before she did, practically the minute the morning sunlight began to lighten her apartment. Panicking a little, he hastily flew away, revisiting her later in the day and acting as if nothing had happened. 

She dismissed her occasional glimpses of him and the feeling of his arms around her as dreams. He began visiting her almost every night, quickly learning that the only place he could comfortably sleep was with her. And he profusely enjoyed it, the way weight seemed to lift from his shoulders when he slept. 

But tonight was different. Tonight he wanted to look at her, take in every detail of her, memorize her essence so that when he was away he didn’t feel so alone. He was used to a solitary life and had lived one for a long time, but now that he had her he didn’t want to leave. The ache that permeated him when she wasn’t by his side was almost too much to bear.

He gently brushed some hair out of her face and rested his fingers on her temple. Exerting a little energy, he submerged himself in her dreams, one of his favorite pastimes. He waited a few moments for the hazy scape to take form.

She sat on the icy crust of a tundra, her arms wrapped around herself. She wore a coat he recognized as his. It was too big for her, the sleeves were rolled up to fall only slightly over her wrists. She pulled her legs to her chest and tilted her head back, her breath misting in the cold air. The aurora twisted above her and her eyes remained fixed on it, reflecting the dancing colors.

She was comfortable in the cold, it made her feel alive, alert. To most people it symbolized being alone, but to her it felt like his arms around her. Cold was her home now, and she was vibrant in her element. The feeling of the wind numbing her cheeks only made her heart lighter.

His feet crunched in the snow and he froze, not wanting to disturb her. Her head did not turn, but she smiled and beckoned in his direction. He carefully sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He waited for the inevitable scolding for invading her privacy, but nothing came. She seemed to think he was part of her dream.

They sat and watched the aurora for hours, not stirring, their breath the only thing moving other than the lights in the sky. It frosted in front of them, smudging the stars that were scattered across the sky, rising to join the wavering ribbons of color.

Suddenly, a dim but obnoxious beeping began, shattering the serenity. Lucifer looked around in panic, baffled as to what could be causing this. Was she sick? She didn’t react, behaving like she couldn’t hear the noise as the world around them fragmented.

He pulled his fingers away from her head as if burned, looking around for the source of the noise. Her alarm clock was going off on they had bedside table. He twisted and violently hit the “off” button in annoyance, accidentally smashing the clock. It sparked and then flickered off, the top caved in. She yawned and turned over, facing him and the broken machine.

“Well.”

“Worst invention humans have ever come up with...” he muttered.

She threw the covers off and started to rise. He rolled over and grabbed her hips, yanking her back into bed where she bounced slightly from the force of his pull. “Luce, I have to go to work!”

“Call in sick.”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can.” And he grabbed her cellphone out of her discarded coat, still damp from last night’s rain. She lunged for him, realizing what he was about to do. He disappeared and she fell onto the bed behind where he had been. Before she could recover and stand up, he sat down on her, causing her breath to whoosh out. She flailed, but he was much heavier and more determined than she was and she stayed planted while he dialed.

“Hello? Yes, this is Y/N’s boyfriend, I’m afraid she’s not going to be able to come into work today.” His voice was completely level and calm, convincingly tinted with sympathy despite the fact that he was sitting on a struggling girl and keeping her hands at bay with his arms, the phone pinned between his shoulder and his ear. “Yeah. She’s sick, started middle of last night, poor thing hasn’t slept much and she’s in really bad shape.”

He smirked at her expression and continued. “Uh-huh. I’ll tell her. Thanks. Bye.”

He snapped the phone closed and kissed her on her forehead, his eyes dancing. “There. Problem solved. Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

She sighed in defeat as he let her up.

“Pancakes?”

She slipped into a loose t-shirt with a fading band logo and some sports shorts and padded into the kitchen. He trailed behind her. She grabbed a bowl and began gathering the ingredients as he leaned against the doorframe, watching her. 

“Pass the sugar?” she asked, her eyes still on the bowl she was pouring ingredients into. He grabbed it out of the cupboard above her head and set it next to her.

“Thanks, love. What kind d’ya want?”

He deliberated for a moment, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “Strawberry.” He nodded.

“I can swing that.” She said, bending to fish in the refrigerator for fruit. After grabbing the carton she straightened and grabbed a knife and a cutting board, sliding them next to the bowl. She picked up the knife and was about to top a strawberry when his arms wrapped around her and she jumped, dropping the blade with a clatter.

She exhaled. “You scared me, Luce.” He hummed and nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. Laughing, she picked the knife back up and resumed chopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (probably?) my last chapter for this series. If people want more they can comment with suggestions or whatever suits them. If the mood strikes me I may write more. Feedback is appreciated, comments and criticism are welcome. Thank you all for being do positive about this, I got such nice comments and I'd love to hug all of y'all but I can't 'cause the internet doesn't work that way. Damn.


End file.
